With the problems of rising energy costs and urban congestion, municipalities and communities are increasingly looking towards bicycles as an economical and environmentally friendly method of transportation. Despite the advantages of bicycle transportation, bicycles can be cost prohibitive for many individuals. Moreover, many individuals use bicycles infrequently, and thus will not invest in a bicycle. In addition, bicycle ownership may not be practical for certain users. One example of a drawback to bicycle ownership appears in the context of public transportation. Many commuters travel long distances for work using public transportation, but lack the means to travel from the public transportation station to their home or work. This is referred to as the “last-mile” problem, and often causes commuters to rely on personal automobiles rather than public transportation. Bicycle ownership is not a viable solution to this problem because it is difficult to transport a bicycle on public transportation.